Masami's Sinnoh Adventures
by SoraNoHana
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read the thing. I can tell you that there is a slight Ikari, Coma, and some others I didn't mention yet, but mainly it is Shinji and Masami, my OC. There are Pokemon contests too. Rated T for SOME romantic themes. So read it!
1. Prologue: Before the Journey

GAH! I don't even know why I write these, but I have a NEED for it. It's all crammed in my mind, and if I don't do it, these will trouble me

Summary: (Mind me, I suck at them.) Masami, a coordinator, has come back to Sinnoh, her home region, and decided to travel around Sinnoh for the contests. But as she reunites with Satoshi, Takeshi, and her old friend Hikari, another comes. And it's no one but Shinji! How would she cope with her memories with the boy, and how would she react?

Basically, it's rewrites of the D/P episodes, usually revolving Shinji, contests, and some flashbacks. And there is NO ship here but Ikari, Coma (slight), and a VERY, VERY major Shinji x Masami.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything that belongs to Nintendo. However, I own my OC, Masami, and the LITTLE relationship…

------

**Prologue: Before the Journeys…**

------

"I'm home!" a blonde female shouted. She dropped her bag.

The phone rang. The girl picked up the phone from the video phone and pressed the "receive" button. It was an old man with white spiky hair, a rather appealing moustache (to the trainer, of course) and a black lab coat.

"Oh! Hello, Professor Rowan (1)! It's a long time!" The girl threw down her keys on the coffee table, clutching the phone and waiting for said professor's reply.

"O-Oh! Why, Masami, you're home!" Rowan chuckled like a young boy. Masami was his favourite student. He always reacted like that when they were talking. "I was just trying to call you when I heard you won the Grand Festival, and I never expected you to be home so soon!"

"Oh, that. Well, I have my own ways of coming home. Besides, my friends said Sinnoh was launching contests again, so I came back to get my backpack reorganized, and I'll be going!" Masami ended her response with a smile.

Professor Rowan chuckled again. "That is to be expected from my favourite student. Hm… Why don't you come to my lab after you've settled? I have something to give you."

Masami nodded. She was excited to see the professor again, and she wanted to see Yūzō (2), one of Rowan's lab assistant, again.

"Well. I'll see you. Goodbye, Masami." With that settled, Rowan hung up the phone.

------

Masami moaned. "Oh CRAP…"

She was stuck in Hearthome City, her hometown. Apparently, she had just left her house, and a whole group of fans surrounded her immediately.

"Oh my gosh! It's Masami-sama!"

"Ask her for an autograph!"

"Masami-sama, what are your feelings to winning the Grand Festival twice, in Hoenn and in Kanto?"

"You beat Saori and Haruka in just a whir during the Kanto Grand Festival! How do you feel about your success?"

"Do you-"

"I have NOTHING to say. Sorry to disappoint you." Masami turned away and walked towards the exit nearest to Mt. Coronet. The fans just stared at her in awe.

"Ah, Masami-sama is her hero…" Masami merely grunted. She loathed fans in every way.

------

"I'm sorry, Professor! I was severely blocked by fans…" Masami walked into the Sandgem Town lab, only to see a big, big mess. Books and papers lay around the floor, and the topmost window was severely broken. Yūzō, one of the lab assistants, greeted the girl with extreme excitement.

"Oh, hello, Masami…" Yūzō nodded. "Professor Rowan is in the innermost room; er… go through in that hallway!" After pointing to the hallway in front of both of them, he turned to his other lab mates and yelled, "Hurry up! If another trainer were to come in, we would be in big trouble!"

Masami sweat dropped. Then, she followed the lab assistant's words and passed through the hallway, looking around as she did so. She saw a Staraptor (4) and a Starly talking through Pokemon language, a Bidoof eating Pokemon food that is shaped like balls, and finally she arrived to the "innermost room", as Yūzō was referring to.

Professor Rowan was sitting on a couch, reading a book Masami hated: Math. In her childhood memories, she always failed Math, and since that, she loathed that subject.

"Er… Sir Rowan? I'm here." She waved nervously, noticing the time she had wasted.

Rowan looked up. "Oh, it's Masami. I was just thinking of you. Being glomped around by fans, I suppose?"

Masami sweat dropped. She hated fans, and had no interest of remembering them again. "Y-yeah. So why did you want me?"

Rowan grinned. He tossed out a Pokeball.

A green turtle Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. It hopped up and tried to chomp Masami, who yelped in great alarm and backed up, causing the Pokemon to topple over and fall onto the ground.

Rowan chuckled. "That Pokemon warmed up to you already. What about you scan your Pokedex and see what it is?"

Though Masami already knew what it was, she pulled out her pink Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon in front of her. "Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon." Dexter, her Pokedex, read. "Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water." (3)

Masami stared at awe at the grass Pokemon. "So… you mean… I can have this?"

Professor Rowan nodded.

"Wow, Professor, thanks!" Masami cheered. Then she turned solemn. "But what about the other trainers? Do they have a Pokemon?"

"Well," Professor Rowan folded his arms. "One just came and took a Piplup." Then he perked up. "Wait a second, you know that girl! She went to the same school as you!"

"Oh! Who is it?"

"She's called Hikari. She helped us retrieve Chimchar and Piplup from the forests, and she took a Piplup as her starter Pokemon."

Masami smiled to herself. 'So she's starting her journey now… I wonder how she is doing.' She bowed to Professor Rowan. "Thanks for the Turtwig, sir! I'll take it!" She took the Pokeball from Rowan's hand and returned Turtwig to its Pokeball. She put it in her pocket and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, girl! There's this boy who told me he knows you…" Professor Rowan cuffed his hand around his chin, thinking as he did so. "Hm… He's going a blue jacket and-!"

Masami stopped in her tracks. She tensed up at his description. Surely he didn't mean that! "Professor, I get it." She continued her walk, but stopped at the exit. "Oh yeah," She turned to Rowan, faking a smile. "If anyone I know, like the _boy_ you spoke of, and other people like Hikari or a boy with a red cap named Satoshi and his friend Takeshi, please don't tell them anything about me. I want it to be a surprise."

Professor Rowan nodded. "Well, I'll see you, girl!" He waved at Masami.

Masami waved back to him nervously, and then walked out of the room. As she was going, she pulled out a white object. _'Why do I have to see him again? Just when I was going to forget him!' _She tightened her grip on the object.

'_Shinji…'_

------

Well, how do you feel? Things are getting serious here, so don't flame me and say that this story is boring, blah blah blah. Oh, and some notes-:

I didn't use Professor Rowan's Japanese name because it was too long, and not to mention a waste of space. Sorry~~~

(2) This was written before Yūzō's English name was announced. Even if it WAS announced, I wouldn't do anything. I'm lazy. Booyah!

(3) This Pokedex info was ripped from the Diamond Pokedex info. I also checked it from the raw version of the anime. It matched quite well, so don't go all crazy on me, I was following what I believe.

(4) I will only use the Japanese names for MOST people and places, but since Japanese Pokemon names are too troublesome, I decided to just go on with the English ones. Besides, I don't need to update it when I suddenly use the English names. I A-M L-A-Z-Y.

The beginning part happened during Satoshi's and Haruka's contest, the fan event happened during Satoshi's ferry trip, while the lab event happened after Hikari was done with the Chimchar and Piplup rescue event.

Relax; the real things are starting in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Shinji: Yeah, RIGHT.

Hana: What is WRONG with you? Why do you contradict to what I say EVERY TIME? Do you know that is very wrong? I'm the author, mind you!

Shinji: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So why did you decide to post this up? You could just go straight to the first chapter, and get this "real thing" started.

Hana: You just want to see Masami, do you? –Pokes Shinji-

Shinji: Of course not, idiot. –Perks up- But wait, aren't you two the same person?

Hana: -blushes- No! We are not the same! We have different names, different personalities, and-!

Shinji: You know, one of them is just made-up. So you both are the S-A-M-E!

Hana: Grr… I know! -Typing in computer- Shinji and Hikari are stuck in a Pokemon Center and can't help but think of each other in CERTAIN WAYS…

Shinji: Darn you, idiot! Stop doing that!

Hana: Well, Shinji, are we different?

Shinji: Fine, yes… (Darn it, I was just getting the upper hand!)

Well, see you next time! …Oi, Shinji, give me my slice of pizza back! GET BACK HERE!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Masami's Reunion w Everyone

**Basically this is a rewrite of "Different Strokes for Different Blokes". Masami finally meet with everyone, Satoshi, Hikari, Takeshi, and… Shinji! Booyah!**

**Some of the parts are changed. I didn't want to destroy the full plot, but some things had to be done in order to… er… fulfill my story.**

**Fine! Just read it. I don't own Pokemon but my OC, Masami.**

**------**

**Chapter 1 – Masami's Reunion with Everyone!**

**------**

"Pika-chan, come out!"

Masami tossed out a Poke ball, which sent out a white beam. A yellow rodent with brown stripes on its back and a lightning-bolt shaped tail emerged from the beam. It jumped into Masami's arms.

"Now, now, Pika-chan, don't do that-"

Suddenly, the two heard growls coming from behind the bushes. Before Masami could react, a few yellow stars flew over the bushes! Masami yelped and dodged.

'What's wrong?' Masami walked over to where the stars came from. When she saw what was there, she smiled. 'Oh, it's her!'

There was an Aipom and a Piplup. They were having a serious fight. A Turtwig was trying to stop them, but it didn't succeed. The two then continued to fight.

"Oi, Aipom!" Masami put down Pika-chan and walked over to Aipom. She picked her up. "You shouldn't fight with Pokemon. What's wrong?"

Aipom looked up. She saw the familiar face, the girl who won the Grand Festival a few weeks ago. Aipom adored the girl. She hopped down from Masami's arms and jumped up and down for excitement. She was too excited her tail slapped onto Piplup's face!

"Pocha, pocha pocha!" Piplup shrieked. Turtwig came to their side and tried to stop them from arguing on. Masami sweat dropped. She couldn't manage fights really well, so she just did what Turtwig did: stop them both.

Three trainers ran over, distracted by the squabble Aipom and Piplup made. They saw Aipom and Piplup wrestling with each other, while Turtwig and Masami trying to pull the respective Pokemon away from each other, but with no avail.

"Come on, just stop fighting!"

"Turt turt turt!"

"Pocha, pocha!"

"Aipom, aipom!"

The three trainers sweat dropped at the "great scene" they witnessed.

Suddenly, Turtwig made a sudden move. It jumped into the fray angrily, but, instead, got attacked by Aipom's Focus Punch and Piplup's Peck.

Masami could see the anger in Turtwig. She backed away, afraid of what's going to happen.

Turtwig used Razor Leaf! The two Pokemon were separated. They backed off and rubbed their heads, injured by the damage Turtwig made.

The female trainer shouted, "What the-! Satoshi, why did your Turtwig attack my Piplup? Explain!"

The boy with a red cap (who was addressed as Satoshi) held up his hands in defense. "Hey! Hikari, I never did anything! It wasn't ME!"

Masami chuckled. That brought attention. "Well, Turtwig is a peacemaker, no? It just wanted to break the fight. See what it did."

They looked at Turtwig. It was standing proudly between them. Piplup and Aipom had stopped fighting.

Hikari then looked back to Masami. She clapped her hands together. "That's to be expected from my senpai! Smart, talented, intelligent, and much much more!" She turned to Satoshi, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Oh! She's one of my schoolmates in Pokemon School. She was a genius!"

Masami sweat dropped again._ 'Er, Hikari, about the adjectives, it's all about the same thing. They actually refer to "smart." '_

Satoshi then turned to Masami. "Well, it's been a few weeks! Why did you come to Sinnoh?"

"Well, I haven't travelled to Sinnoh yet, though it's my home region. So I decided to travel around. Oh, yeah, Satoshi, I decided to pick contests again. Gyms are waaaaaaaay too boring…"

"Aw, but gyms are fun… So what Pokemon did you bring with, and what did you catch?"

Masami rubbed her chin, thinking seriously. She counted her Pokemon with her fingers. "Hm… I brought Pika-chan and Eevee with me, and recently I got a Turtwig too. Professor Rowan gave it to me as a gift."

"Wow, you know Rowan, eh?"

Pika-chan walked up. It waved at Satoshi's Pikachu, who waved back excitedly. They started to chase each other around. The four silently looked at them.

Takeshi then spoke up. "Well, since we're here, why don't we go back and eat something? It's not too late to eat."

Everyone nodded excitedly. Just then, Turtwig, who was too excited, chomped onto Satoshi's head. Satoshi laughed.

"Stop, Turtwig, stop!" Satoshi laughed again, trying to shake Turtwig off. **(A/N: Well, you pretty remember this part, but it's a bit different.) **Masami giggled, while the others smiled in relief.

"Well, what a reunion," a voice called.

Satoshi stopped. Masami, Hikari and Takeshi turned to see a purple-haired boy smirking at Satoshi. Then suddenly, he turned his eyes to Masami. Masami hid behind Hikari in fear.

"Damn it!" Masami muttered. "Why does he come out when I wanted to forget him the most?" She turned up her volume and stuttered, "Oh, h-hey, Shinji…"

------

"Wait, you know each other?" Hikari turned her head to Masami, who nodded curtly.

Shinji wasn't impressed. He kept on staring sternly at the girl. Everyone else fell silent. Masami held onto Hikari's shoulder even stronger. 'Crap, he's looking at me… Don't panic…'

Suddenly, he spoke up. "Idiot."

Masami stared at him blankly._ Did he say what she thought he said? _Anger boiled in Masami's chest. She HATED that word, but she decided to keep her composure.

"OH, so you decided to call me NAMES, didn't you?" Masami folded her arms, slowly coming out from Hikari's back. "I don't appreciate it, so-!"

"Idiot."

This time, Masami wasn't going to take this so easily. He was the only one who actually had the gut to call her _that_ one more time.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**" Masami marched right up to Shinji and poked a finger at him. "**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**"

But instead of backing off, like usual people do, Shinji just stood there calmly. He held up his hand and put it in front of her face. "Hah. Success."

This angered Masami even more. "**YOU WERE TAUNTING ME FOR 'FUN'?! YOU… YOU… IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!!**" She tried to pound her fists at him, but he swiftly backed off, causing her to fall.

On the other side of the road, Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi stared at them with different remarks.

Hikari giggled. "She was so easy to taunt."

Satoshi was alarmed. "But shouldn't we stop her?"

Takeshi clapped his hands together, hearts floating around his eyes. "No need to do so. Masami is so BEAUTIFUL with so much anger."

Pikachu and Piplup merely sighed. Takeshi was on it again.

Masami began to realize what she had been doing in front of everyone. She yelped and backed off to Satoshi's side, her face flushed.

Satoshi then turned to Shinji. "Shinji, why are you here?"

"I wanted to train more before the Oreburgh City gym battle." Shinji replied coldly.

"You're also challenging the Oreburgh gym?" Satoshi was shocked at his reply. He backed off a little.

"That Turtwig… Is that your new Pokemon?"

"Of course!" He turned to Turtwig. "This guy is pretty strong!" Turtwig replied with a cry.

Shinji smirked. "Looks weak to me."

"WHAT?!" Satoshi shouted. "Shinji, battle with me!"

"Fine. We haven't settled our battle last time, right?" He pressed his Poke ball. "I'll use this Pokemon."** (A/N: I directly ripped it from the original version, so it may sound different.) **He threw out his Poke ball.

Masami sighed. _'Wow, these two get to battle that fast. Usually, I have to plead him for it.'_ She smiled. _'Let's see how Satoshi has improved.'_

A Chimchar emerged from the Poke ball. It gave out a battle cry. Masami took out her PokeDex. "Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon." Dexter explained. "It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."

Satoshi turned to Turtwig. "Then I'll use this Turtwig to battle!" Turtwig nodded. It stepped up.

"But…" Hikari protested. "The Grass-type Turtwig has a type disadvantage over the Fire-type Chimchar-!"

"No!" Satoshi responded in anger. "I want to let him see Turtwig's strength!"

Takeshi, who was holding Bonsly in his arms, started, "Well, let me be the judge-!"

"We don't need a judge!" Shinji responded. "I want to fully defeat him."

Satoshi and Turtwig were angered. They glared at Shinji and his Pokemon, who didn't back off.

------

They have changed their spot. Shinji, Satoshi, and their respective Pokemon stood on rocky ground, while Hikari, Takeshi, Pikachu, Piplup, Masami and her Pokemon sat on a log.

"You attack first." Shinji shouted coldly. "Or are you scared?"

"What- I won't back off! Turtwig, Quick Attack!" Turtwig charged towards Chimchar, not willing to back off.

"Dodge it!" Shinji, not impressed, shouts. Chimchar jumps high up. "Then use Scratch!" Chimchar dashed to Turtwig with high speed, making Takeshi shout "Fast!"

Satoshi commands Turtwig to dodge, but what's happening? Turtwig isn't moving! Chimchar takes the chance to scratch the foe.

"Turtwig, why didn't you dodge…?" Satoshi mumbles to Turtwig, confused. He restored his composure and shouted, "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig and Chimchar land onto the ground. Turtwig immediately sends Chimchar an array of razor leaves. Chimchar dodges, and goes back to where its master stands.

Hikari comments about its swift movements.

"Ember!" Shinji yells. Chimchar opens its mouth and shoot bolts of fire at Turtwig. Takeshi comments that Chimchar's attacks have increased from the last battle.

Masami smirked. She was starting to get excited.

"Turtwig, dodge now!" Satoshi commanded. But Turtwig didn't move! It got attacked by the fire, and was bounced back.

"Turtwig, why? Why didn't you dodge?" Turtwig ignored him and shook its body. "Now use Synthesis to heal your wounds!"

Turtwig's leaves on its head glowed white. Turtwig glowed white, and the wounds disappeared. Turtwig regained energy, and it gave out a battle cry.

"Good, Satoshi, it was a good move," Takeshi commented.

"You would only do useless things," Shinji muttered. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel to end this battle!"

Chimchar shot flames through its mouth, engulfing itself in fire. It then somersaulted towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig, this time, REALLY dodge!" Satoshi commanded. But once again, Turtwig didn't budge, and got slammed into by Chimchar.

"Turtwig! Are you okay?" Satoshi questioned the injured Turtwig in concern. Turtwig responded by standing back up, ready to fight again. Satoshi was relieved. Then he asked, "Why didn't you dodge the foe's moves?"

"It's over, right?" Shinji asked.

Satoshi shouted furiously, "It's not over yet! Turtwig, Bite!"

But as Turtwig was going to attack Chimchar, a net fired by the sky captures it! It is pulled back to a Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon.

"We hear voices saying this and that…" A voice shouted.

"We come along in a swift current of light..." Another voice shouted.

"The wind!"

"The land!"

"The sky!" A Meowth filled in.

"The danger we will deliver to the world!" the first voice added.

"The crisis we will convey to the universe!" the second voice shouted.

"Whether angels or demons, if you call the name…"

"The captivating echo that shakes everyone..."

"Ember!" Shinji shouted.

"Shadow Ball!" Masami yelled.

"Ember!" The first voice, which belongs to a female, shouted.

"Shadow Ball!" The second one, belonging to a male, followed.

Silence came.

"Ember? Shadow Ball?" The duo asked in question.

Just then, Chimchar and Masami's Eevee sent in their commanded moves. The trio, woman, man and Meowth, were engulfed in flames, and the Shadow Ball caused it to create a mini-explosion which didn't do too much harm.

The Meowth shouted in the smoke, "What are you doing nya?"

The woman (Jessie) added, "We were in the middle of the motto!"

The man (James) concurred, "Yes, yes, you cannot attack when we're on the motto!"

"We're in the middle of a battle. Don't bother us." Shinji said coolly.

"Oh, you guys, you guys…" Masami sighed. She had run to the battlefield when they were reciting their motto. "You never change, do you?"

James popped out his head. "Huh? I know that girl, but I've never seen that boy."

"Give me back my Turtwig!" Satoshi shrieked. James looked at Satoshi.

"Turtwig?" James asked. What did the twerp mean?

Meowth popped its head out too. "That's impossible!"

The three looked up, shocked. "OH! It's not Pikachu!" They have caught the wrong Pokemon!

Jessie started to give them a little lecture which lasted for a few seconds. Shinji butted in. "Useless people…"

This angered Jessie. "What did you say?! James, give him a lesson!"

James nodded, and started to "teach" him what Team Rocket is, which were strong, scary, cunning, unfair, sad, hungry… Then he broke into tears and said it was all lies.

Meowth tried to break sense into his head, which worked.

James threw out his Poke ball. "Go, Carnivine!" The Carnivine came back and bit onto James' head. "No, no, no… Carnivine, Bullet Seed!"

Masami sighed. _'These guys are complete losers, aren't they? Except for the comic relief-! Wait, what am I saying?'_

Carnivine released itself from its beloved owner's head and attacked with a huge velocity of seeds glowing with yellow light out of its mouth. It aimed for Shinji and Chimchar!

Satoshi warned Shinji of the danger ahead, but Shinji shook it off with a "Shut up" and ordered Chimchar to use Ember.

Chimchar's Ember and Carnivine's Bullet Seed collided. Masami used this chance to command Eevee to use Shadow Ball, which broke the strings and Turtwig fell down. Satoshi caught onto it.

Masami took hold onto this chance. "Pika-chan, Thunderbolt! Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

Pika-chan and Eevee jumped up. They used their respective moves to attack the hot-air balloon, which exploded in contact with the attacks. The trio flew off the sky.

At the same time, Satoshi, Shinji, Masami and the Pokemon were all blown off to the edge of the cliff where they were fighting on. They fell off!

Takeshi and Hikari called for their names as the three fell from high ground.

Masami saw Pika-chan holding onto Eevee, who was crying for dear life. She smiled, returned Eevee into the ball, and tried to reach for Pika-chan, but her hands were too far of reach.

As Satoshi held onto Turtwig, Shinji was trying to focus. He noticed Masami trying to reach her hand to Pika-chan, who was desperately doing the same. He grunted. _'Not again…' _He looked at Chimchar, then pointed at Pika-chan. Chimchar seemed to understand what he meant, because Chimchar "swam" over and grabbed Pika-chan with its arms.

Masami was puzzled at Chimchar's actions, when she suddenly felt a hand wrap over her waist. She knew who it was, but she looked over.

"Look, I'm trying to help." Shinji stared at her. "So don't move." Masami nodded, blushing like a Tamato Berry.

Though he was holding onto Masami, he was still calm as always. He landed onto a protruding tree, then swinging from branch to branch. Chimchar followed, doing the same.

As Satoshi fell into the pond below, Shinji had successfully landed on the ground before it. He dropped Masami carefully, who went and embraced Pika-chan like her life depended on it.

"Oh, Pika-chan, thank goodness you're OK," She was starting to cry. "I thought we were all going to die or something!"

"Oi, you're coming?" Shinji returned Chimchar back to the ball, then turned to the sobbing girl. It irked him. He hated it when she cried. "Oi… We have to get out, so come on." He tried to be a bit nicer, but as Satoshi was nearby and with Hikari and Takeshi looking down and asking him if he's okay, he couldn't do it.

Masami nodded. She stood up, wiped her tears away, and walked into the woods alone. Shinji followed silently.

Satoshi saw what happened and tried to follow. He caught up. "Hey, Shinji, you're going through these woods, right? Let's go together then."

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Well, we should help each other when we're in trouble, shouldn't we?"

Shinji talked about having no problems, and that he doesn't need Satoshi's help. Before Shinji dismissed him, he told him to be careful of the Stantler, and "because this is the Bewilder Forest". Then he walked up to Masami and left Satoshi alone with his Turtwig.

------

"Oh no! Isn't this the Bewilder Forest?" Hikari shouted.

------

In one part of the forest, Masami was staring at the ground, while Shinji was staring at her intently. Then Masami spoke up.

"I thank you," Masami mumbled, though audible to Shinji to hear. "Thank you for saving me."

Shinji looked to the other side, smirking. "Idiot, you were falling off a cliff. And being the more logical one, I had to save you."

Masami glared at him. "_Logical?_ Can you tell me what you mean by 'logical'?"

Shinji, still looking away, ignored her. Instead, he changed the subject. "So… how was your travel through Kanto?"

"You can pretty see me on TV, and you ask me this question? Now you call yourself _'logical'_? Wow, I've never seen this side of you."

Shinji grunted. He couldn't beat Masami with her quick-thinking skills. He tried to change the subject again. "What Pokemon did you get?"

"I would comment on your changing-the-subject manner, but I wouldn't bother now. I have Pika-chan, as always," Pika-chan popped out of Masami's shoulder, waving its hand at Shinji. "I took Eevee with me during the Kanto journeys, and… I got a Turtwig from Professor Rowan. So now we're even, right?"

Shinji looked back at her. He remembered his Torterra, whom he kept in his Poke ball. "A Turtwig, huh… Sounds weaker to me."

Masami growled at his remark. "You have SO many things to hate, young man, and this is one of them! Why do you do this annoying stuff?" The light-bulb in her head lit up. "Ah-ha… You just annoy the heck out of them, and then they get the motive to battle you, right? It doesn't work on me." She giggled.

Shinji blushed a bit, looking away in embarrassment. And for the first time for his life, he thought Masami was cute when she laughed. He shook his head, trying to get that thought away from him.

Masami laughed, delighted at her success of making the invincible Shinji being all annoyed and confused. "You know, you look SO funny when you are confused."

Just then, Satoshi, who was in the other side of the forest, screamed in pain.

"Guess he got attacked by the Stantler's Hypnosis," Masami grinned, folding her arms. "Let's go get him out of it."

Though Shinji didn't like it, he had no choice but to go. He would rather spend some time with her than go save some idiot that could get himself out of that mess.

'_Wait, what did I just think?'_ Shinji thought to himself. _'Damn my teenager hormones.'_

------

"Let's stay in this world and meet up with Hikari like this…" Satoshi said in a dreamy mode. Masami and Shinji were standing aside.

"That weakling." Shinji muttered darkly under his breath. Then he threw out his Poke ball. "Chimchar, Ember!"

Chimchar emerged from the Poke ball. It sent an array of fire sparks at the Stantler. The Stantler were scared away.

Satoshi and Turtwig woke up from his illusion.

"Shinji… Masami…" He stood up, shocked at what he had seen. Had he done that in front of THEM?

Just then, a Stantler came back for them, angry about the attack Chimchar made. Shinji was unimpressed. He wanted to get out of this as soon as possible.

"Flame Wheel!" he commanded. Chimchar somersaulted towards Stantler and slammed onto it.

"Poke ball, attack." Shinji said calmly, throwing an empty Poke ball at the Stantler. The Stantler was pulled into the Poke ball. The ball struggled and stopped with a ding, indicating that the trainer had succeeded.

Satoshi thanked Shinji for saving him, however, Shinji responded with a "don't get me wrong". He took out his PokeDex and scanned Stantler's Poke ball. After mumbling about Stantler only knowing Quick Attack, he threw out the Poke ball, saying that it is no use already.

Masami sighed. "You never learn…" She picked Pika-chan up and started to walk away. After having a short conversation with Satoshi, Shinji and Chimchar walked up to Masami and they walked on, leaving Satoshi alone again.

------

Masami hopped back down from a tree, taking two freshly-picked apples with her. She gave one to Pika-chan, and then looked at Shinji, who was laying his back on a tree, and asked, "Do you want an apple? If you're not eating, I'll take it."

Shinji ignored her.

Masami was used to it. She knew he meant she could eat the juicy apple, but her conscience told her not to eat it. She looked at Shinji in concern. Yes, to him, eating wasn't that important, but since it affects his health, she couldn't seem to bring the apple into her mouth.

Masami walked over to Shinji, who opened one eye to look at her. She sat down and handed him the apple. "Eat it. I can get another apple from the tree." Impatient, she grabbed Shinji's wrist and put the apple on his palm.

Shinji stared at the apple in shock. Masami never did anything like this to him. He looked up. Masami was talking to Chimchar with baby-language, tickling it weakly. Chimchar struggled in her arms, laughing like a young child.

Suddenly, a painful scream was heard. Masami hopped up. "It's Satoshi. I wonder what he has met again. Probably the Stantler again. Let's go to the exit, Shinji. I'm sure they'll be there soon."

Shinji smirked. He pocketed the apple and stood up with her. They walked silently to the exit, making sure that the Stantler wouldn't come and hypnotize them. Chimchar and Pika-chan high-fived, then hustled after their respective masters.

------

The three trainers ran out of the woods, an Ursaring following after. When Masami saw them, she sighed and slapped her forehead. "Wow, they're really getting themselves in trouble every time they're in the woods, right, Pika-chan?"

Masami and Pika-chan backed off, letting Shinji do his work.

"Get out of the way!" Shinji yelled, and the three obliged by doing so. He, then, commanded Chimchar to use Flame Wheel, which was a impressive hit, as Ursaring was screaming in pain.

Shinji, once again, pulled out a Poke ball and threw it at the Ursaring. The Ursaring struggled in the Poke ball, but to no avail. The Poke ball became still.

As Hikari complimented about Shinji's capture, Satoshi darkly remarks that Shinji would release it if the Pokemon was a weakling. However, Shinji was satisfied about the Ursaring, thus he pocketed the Poke ball.

After a few taunts, Shinji started to leave. Masami stared at Shinji in concern. 'He hasn't been getting so serious since the Johto showdowns… I wonder why he acts like that…' She tailed along with Shinji.

"You're running?" Satoshi yelled angrily. He wasn't going to take this so easily. How dare Shinji insult Turtwig!

"Fine. I'll tell you how weak that Turtwig is."

Masami moaned. This is going to take longer than she thought. She stepped up to them. "I'll be referee, and no matter how you don't like them, Shinji, I'll do it."

Shinji ignored her. _'Fine…'_

------

"Turtwig is not able to battle! Shinji wins!" Masami finishes her duty as a referee by announcing the results of the battle.

"You don't have to be so excited because of winning this kind of battle," Shinji returned his Chimchar into the Poke ball.

Satoshi stood up. "Shinji, just compliment Chimchar for some time!"

"Huh. Weaklings are still weaklings forever." Shinji smirked. This angered everyone (with the exception of Masami, of course).

"Masami, say something to him! Say that he's wrong!" Hikari pointed at Masami, who was standing beside Shinji.

Masami noticed Shinji walking off. She glanced at Shinji, and then back at the group, taking a small bow politely, then ran off to catch up with Shinji.

Satoshi held onto Turtwig, shaking angrily. Hikari warned Satoshi not to lose to him, which Satoshi agreed. They glared at Shinji. They noticed Masami, who was staring back at them in fear. She nodded at them, and then fully focusing on Shinji, who was quite annoyed.

The last thing she heard from Satoshi was "I hope Masami's okay with him". She balled her fists, and then walked on with Pika-chan staring at her in concern.

**------**

**Booyah! I'm done with the 1****st**** chapter~**

**I know, bad ending, bad story. I found out I used a lot of words repeatedly. (E.g. "and", "and then", commas, etc.) Please don't hate me for this.**

**Shinji: I HATE that boy with the stupid red hat.**

**Hana: SATOSHI, his name is Satoshi. And why do you hate him? You rarely get so pissed.**

**Shinji: He ruined all the moments!**

**Hana: Moments-! –Evil smiles- Aha, so you DO like her…**

**Shinji: Don't get me started on that you-two-are-different conversation again. It's boring.**

**Hana: Fine. Now go away. Anyway, where's the apple?**

**Shinji: I ate it. It's quite good.**

**Hana: Are you sure you like the food, or you're just saying that you like the girl so much that you don't care what you're eating?**

**Shinji: -blushes- Both.**

**Something to add.**

**For cities, Pokemon names, moves, and something else I can't seem to remember, they're in English, as for the humans, they're in Japanese, but for the case of Rowan, I will use English.**

**I was on a trip to Macau, thus I couldn't do anything this three days and two nights. It's now midnight, so I should upload this and get to sleep.**

**Well, stay tuned, R & R, and- HEY! YOU SAID YOU ATE THE APPLE! What's that on your hand?!**

**Shinji: It's another apple, you idiot!**

**Bye-bee~**


	3. Chapter 2 Everyone's Contest Appeal!

**There will be no romance in this chapter. NONE. So don't flame me like "why is there no romance?" or "I hate you". I will ignore it.**

**But today is CONTEST APPEAL DAY!!! I thought of mentioning Shinji though. He won't be there for long, so… Sorry, my dear viewers!!!!**

**Well, onto the story!!! Booyah~**

**------**

**Chapter 3 – Everyone's Super Contest Appeal!**

**------**

"Mama, I found the choker! No need to worry, no need to worry!" a blue-haired girl shouted.

"It's not okay! Have you actually thanked her yet?" her mother yelled through the video phone.

The girl looked back. "What… what?" The girl who found her choker had disappeared.

"She's already gone," Satoshi, who was beside Hikari, told her. The girl sighed.

"Hikari," the mother called her. Hikari looked back to her mother. "You're too careless. Well, add oil."

"No need to worry!" Hikari clapped her hands together. "I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Hikari…" a voice sighed. "When you say 'no need to worry', it's when everyone worries the most." It was a girl. She walked over.

Hikari looked back. It was Masami! "Masami-senpai!"

"Hi hi!" Masami waved her hand at Hikari's mother, who waved back joyfully. "You must be Ayako, Pokemon Grand Festival's Champion! It's me, Masami!"

Ayako smiled. "Ah, I remember you. You're Masami, the girl Hikari talks about EVERY time. You also studied in the Pokemon School, right?"

Masami nodded. She turned to Hikari. "Well, I'll see you at the Super Contests. I need to practise for the contests too." She walked out of the Pokemon Center, waving at Hikari joyfully as she did so.

------

Masami came back to the Jubilife Contest Hall to register for the contests.

"One contest pass please," Masami smiled at the registration lady.

The lady nodded. "Please put in your PokeDex, please." Masami proceeded to do so. She pulled out her PokeDex from her bag and put the Dex into the slot in front of her.

After a few seconds, her details are listed out on the screen above her.

"Your details have been listed on the contest pass. Your registration is complete." The lady nodded at Masami.

Masami takes back her PokeDex and is also given a contest pass. She flipped her pass about, making the details were right.

"Ah, miss," the registration lady added. "This is your first time in a Sinnoh contest, right? Please take the ribbon case, the Ball Capsule and the seals."

Masami pocketed the ribbon case and picked up the Ball Capsule and the seals. She had been using them during the previous contests in Hoenn and Kanto, and since she came from Sinnoh herself, she knew how to use them.

Just when she was about to leave, she heard some shouts, and when she turned around, she saw two familiar people standing near the reception table. _'It's Satoshi and Hikari! What ARE they doing here?'_

Hikari leaned onto the table. "I want to enter the contest!" Satoshi also did the same.

Masami was surprised._ 'Wait! HE'S in the contests too? What is this?'_ She stayed on to watch the two trainers.

The registration lady sweat dropped. "O-okay… Then, please hand out your contest pass, please."

Satoshi and Hikari exchanged looks, then turned back to the lady. "We don't have such a thing…" Takeshi caught up to them.

After going through the same process as Masami did, they have obtained the contest pass. The lady handed out the ribbon case, the Ball Capsules and the seals.

Satoshi held a Ball Capsule and the seals up in curiosity. "What's this?"

Masami, who was giggling, walked into the group. "Oh, Satoshi, don't you remember? You've seen me use them in the contests before…" She held up the Capsule. "In Sinnoh, the Pokemon that you choose to appeal with has a performance when it comes out of the ball too. What about I show you how to use it?"

After Satoshi and Takeshi nodded enthusiastically, she took out one of her Poke balls and put it into the Ball Capsule. Then, she plastered a star seal onto the Capsule. She threw up the Poke ball, and a few rows of stars emerge out of the ball. Eevee emerged out of the ball at the end, and it gave out its battle cry.

"Wow!" Satoshi and Takeshi were interested. "That's so cool!"

Hikari's eyes were surrounded by hearts._ 'That's our senpai! She's the coolest in our school!'_

Masami placed her hands on her hips. "It's beautiful, right? There are more seals provided to you, and they create different kinds of performances! Try it, try it!"

------

Masami tip-toed out to the balcony of her room. Pika-chan was sleeping, so she didn't want to wake it.

She didn't know why, but she felt an uncanny feeling enter her stomach. That's right, she would be entering the Pokemon Contest tomorrow. She took out a white object she pulled out a few days ago. It was a girl with an angel robe. She was praying.

Smiling at the angel, she pocketed it and sent out her Turtwig.

Turtwig rubbed its eyes, and then jumped into Masami's arms happily. Masami stared at Turtwig for a few seconds, and then she put it down.

"Turt?" Turtwig asked.

Masami leaned onto the balcony, talking how she was getting nervous because she would be having her first Sinnoh contest tomorrow. She sighed, turned back to Turtwig and held up her fist. "Okay, Turtwig, let's do our best tomorrow!"

Turtwig cheered. It jumped around the balcony. After that, they walked back into the room, ready for the challenge ahead of them tomorrow.

------

The stage started to light up. A woman stood on the stage.

"Everyone here is very excited: the Pokemon Contest is about to start!" the woman spoke up. "The Pokemon are glamorous today, for the ribbon, they start to dance! Everyone, you have been waiting for so long! It's now the time for the Jubilife Pokemon Contest!"

The audience started to cheer as the stage lit up fully. The contest hall was opened up, showing the blue sky. The woman continued, "This time, the Pokemon Contest will be held in the jolly Jubilife City!"

------

"I cant' find Hikari anywhere!" Takeshi ran up to Satoshi.

Masami turned to see Satoshi running out of the room, desperately looking for Hikari. She sighed._ 'Hikari, Hikari, when do you learn? Beauty doesn't matter…So stop caring about your hair…'_

She turned back to the TV screen.

------

The woman continued her briefing. "Well, who will be able to win and get the Jubilife City ribbon?" She held up the ribbon. "People who win five ribbons from the contests will be able to enter the most-awaited Grand Festival!"

She continued. "Now, let us introduce our contest judges." The crowd cheered as the curtain was lifted: there were three judges standing there.

"The first judge is the Pokemon Contest Director – Contesta!" the woman shouted.

Said judge stepped up. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am very excited to see how the Pokemon and the coordinator co-operate with each other." The crowd cheered.

"Next, is the president of the Pokemon Fan Club – Sukizo-san!"

Said judge stepped up. "Jubilife City – suki desu ne…" The crowd cheered.

"Lastly, is Jubilife City's Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy waved her hand politely. "I want to see the Pokemon with so much glamour inside them!"

"Yes, I really want to see them…" The woman spoke up. "Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Sinnoh contest announcer Momoan! Nice to see you!" The crowd cheered.

"Now, it's the preliminary judging! The Pokemon will be performing in this round. Let us see the result of each coordinator and their Pokemon's training!

"Now it's the first participant!" Marian stepped away.

There stood a female trainer, Nozomi. She was the person who found Hikari's choker, and helped Hikari with her hair.

"Ready go, Misdreavus!" she shouted. She threw out her Poke ball. Smog emerged out of the Poke ball, and a silhouette of a Misdreavus appeared.

"Double Team!" Nozomi ordered calmly. Four clones of Misdreavus appeared, also in silhouettes, and they flew to the real one, forming a large Misdreavus.

------

"That Misdreavus brings memories," Masami murmured to herself, remembering that she had a Misdreavus in Hoenn, which evolved to a Mismagius not long after she went to Kanto.

Masami looked at the clock. She smiled, and then walked towards the exit. Musashi noticed her. _'What's with her?'_ she thought.

------

"Confuse Ray!" Nozomi shouted. A purple ball glowed in the smog, and the four clones flew towards the audience.

"Shock Wave!" Nozomi commanded. Misdreavus gave out a battle cry, and created large waves of electricity which spread outwards towards the edge of the hall.

The audience cheered. Momoan exclaimed how Nozomi and Misdreavus' appeal was so perfect, and that it was loved by the audience. The judges gave her excellent comments.

Momoan welcomed the next contestant with a quick briefing. "The next contestant is from Hearthome City. She is the winner of the Hoenn and the Kanto Grand Festivals, and had won the Pokemon League twice in her previous years. Yes, let's welcome… Masami!"

------

Somewhere in a Pokemon Center, a purple-haired boy almost choked on his drink. He looked up the TV in horror.

------

Masami was wearing a blue lacy dress, and she had a red-and-green flower (1) clipped onto her head. She curtsied at the audience.

The crowd cheered even louder than the one they gave to Nozomi. Masami was quite famous and had been well-known to all the regions in the Pokemon world, especially in Sinnoh, since it was her home region.

"Turtwig, it's show time!" She threw up the Poke ball. Turtwig appeared after an array of electric bolts. It bowed to the audience, making the crowd cheer.

"Energy Ball!" Masami shouted. Turtwig's leaves glowed green. A ball of green energy appears in front of its mouth, and then it fires it up at the sky.

"Razor Leaf, now!" Turtwig swung his head. Razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf of its head. The leaves break down the Energy Ball, causing it to explode and creating green waves that spread outwards up the sky.

"Wow," Hikari, who is in the backstage, exclaimed.

"Use Hidden Power!" Masami punched up her fist. Turtwig's body started to glow a bright pink, and sparkling waves appeared. It merged with the green waves, creating a vortex of pink-and-green waves.

Turtwig launches back to Masami in great speed. Turtwig ended the appeal with a screech (2), and the vortex is blown off to the audience, who were awed by the appeal. Masami curtsied to the audience, smiling as she did so.

The appeal was greatly favoured, as the crowd kept on cheering for Masami. Even the judges gave her encouraging compliments.

------

The preliminary judging was over. Masami congratulated Hikari for her success in her appeal. Satoshi and his Pikachu admired her so much, while Takeshi pulled off his "womanizer" act until Croagunk jabbed him in the stomach.

Nozomi walked over. She held up her hand at Masami. "Well, you're not too bad," she grinned at her. Masami nodded and shook Nozomi's hand.

"Okay, we are about to announce the results of the second round!" Momoan, on TV, shouted to the audience. The audience cheered.

All the contestants in the backstage stared at the screen intently.

**The first round of the Jubilife Pokemon Contest has ended; who will be able to pass this round and enter the next round?**

**To be continued…**

**------**

**Oh my gawd… Now I love contest appeals soooo much~**

**Yeah, I told you Shinji will be mentioned in this chapter. If you didn't see it, I'd suggest you read it again.**

**And for the opening briefing, it took me HOURS to make it out. I had to translate the whole thing, and… I AM SO TIRED!!!**

**Also…**

**(1) That was supposed to be a certain flower... People who know about the Movie 11 will know what I was talking about.**

**(2) Yes, Turtwig CAN'T learn Screech, but have you heard of "anime move errors"? Yep. That is my proof. So deal with it.**

**I am not so good at describing appeals, so I had difficulty tackling Nozomi's and Masami's appeal… Oh, I wish I had someone who could give me some help.**

**Okay, I'll give spoilers! The next chapter will show the battle round of the contest, and I will make some other changes for the results, so… Also, the next next chapter would be a thing I **_**hate**_** most – GYM BATTLES! That's right; we'll see our beloved Shinji again! :) :) oh, he's here. Oi, Shinji-!**

**Shinji: Why did you make me choke on my drink?**

**Hana: Huh? Oh, that! Well… I'm sorry.**

**Shinji: Forget it. Did you talk about a gym battle or something?**

**Hana: No.**

**Shinji: Oh. What a shame.**

**Hana: Oh yeah, I forgot to add. You will NOT appear in the next chapter.**

**Shinji: WHAT?!**

**Hana: Jk, jk. You'll appear, of course. But it depends on the mood. My grandma is coming back from England.**

**Shinji: Eh? What does SHE have to do with it?**

**Hana: I hate her.**

**Shinji: Oh. Well, it's none of my business. So bye.**

**Well, R&R, and I'll try to update soon.**

**-Prances on Shinji- OI! I'M THE WRITER! I CAN MAKE YOU MAGICALLY DISAPPEAR IF I WANT TO! SO HELP ME! MY GRANDMA'S COMING BACK, AND MY LIFE WILL BE HELL!!! HELP ME!**

**-Beats Shinji into a pulp- Er… bye-bee!**


	4. Chapter 3 Pikachan VS Glameow!

**I desperately wanted to skip the battle round, because: 1) I suck at contests battles; 2) I want to get to the gym battles, because there is SHINJI. :) :)**

**But I decided to forget it and do the second round. Hm… Did I say if I have a good mood, Shinji'll appear in this chapter? I think I don't have it, because school starts tomorrow and I have a bad mood today to start with. So sorry, people!**

**Or maybe I will. It depends on the mood. If he appears, be happy, if not, DON'T FLAME ME. I have feeling you know.**

**On with the story!!!**

**------**

**Chapter 3 – Battle Round Commences! Pika-chan VS Glameow!**

**------**

"Now, let us announce the results!" Momoan said, holding her mic. "The people who pass the first round are… THEM!!!"

The screen showed pictures of eight trainers eligible for the second round. Satoshi, Hikari, Nozomi, Musashi and Masami were all there.

"Oh, I'm in!" Hikari and Masami squealed.

"Me too!" Satoshi shouted excitedly.

Ash's Pikachu and Aipom cried with excitement.

"Well," Takeshi said. "You guys have finally gotten through the first challenge."

Nozomi congratulated Hikari, who thanked her in return. Hikari then added, "Nozomi is right, getting a ribbon is hard work!"

Masami interrupted the conversation. "You're right, it's tough work."

"Oh, yeah!" Hikari remembered something. Everyone looked at her in concern. "I have to call mama!"

------

"Now, let us announce the battle sequence of the second round!" Momoan said. "After using the shuffle method…" she hesitated, waiting for the shuffle to end. When the shuffle ended, she shouted, "…this is the result!"

Satoshi was excited. "Oh, I'm battling Nozomi-san in the first battle!" He punched up his fist. "Okay, I'll use this energy to get the badge from the Oreburgh City badge!"

"But is it okay?" Hikari asked. "Pokemon battles and contest battles are different!"

Satoshi answered that question easily like it didn't matter to him. "We'll win the Pokemon Contest easily!"

Nozomi's face drooped after hearing what he said. She walked over to Satoshi. "You… are you challenging the Sinnoh League?"

Satoshi grinned. "Yes. That's why I came from Pallet Town!" He put out his hand in front of Nozomi. "Let's have a nice battle, Nozomi."

Nozomi ignored his hand. "Well, if that's the case, I suggest you'd quit the Pokemon Contests." Nozomi sternly responded. Satoshi and Hikari were shocked at her response. "Gym battles and contests battles are TWO different kinds of battles. Please don't think like that."

With that settled, she walked out of the room, preparing for the battle against Satoshi.

After having a shocked expression, Satoshi looked back to Hikari. "It's okay! I have my own way of battling!" He walked towards another exit, with Hikari and Takeshi following.

Masami stared at them, standing beside Musashi, who was under the disguise of "Candy Musalina". Masami sighed. "Let's see how you battle then, Satoshi, Nozomi." She turned to "Candy Musalina". "So, Musashi, you passed the first round. How do you feel?"

Musashi yelped. She covered Masami's mouth. "What are you talking about?!" she hissed at her.

"What's wrong?" Masami slapped off Musashi's hand, smirking. "I knew it was you, Team Rocket's member Musashi, from the start. It's okay, I won't tell ANYONE about it. Relax." She turned to the TV. "Let's go to the spectators' stand and watch their battle, shall we?"

------

"Dear audience," Momoan said. "Sorry for letting you wait! Now it's time for our second round of the contests! The second round is to take away points from the opponent with all kinds of stylish strategies. Now it's the first battle!"

The screen showed two contestants: Nozomi and Satoshi. The points are now shaped like a Poke ball, unlike the previous regions, where the points take form of a bar. The timer showed 5 minutes as usual.

"The east side is Satoshi," Momoan explained. "The west side is Nozomi. The battle is five minutes, with no extra stage. Start!"

The timer started with a "ding", and the timer started counting down, indicating both trainers to start their battle.

"It's all on you, Aipom!" Satoshi shouted. "I choose you!" Satoshi threw out his Poke ball.

Aipom appeared in a whole bunch of colourful stars. She slammed her tail onto the ground, stylishly landing onto the ground.

"Well, then… Ready, go!" Nozomi threw out her Poke ball. A Glameow appeared with some party confetti. It swirled onto the ground and landed gracefully.

"Aipom, charge!" Aipom ran towards Glameow. Nozomi told her Glameow to sit down, surprising Hikari and Masami.

Masami smirked._ 'Oh, I get it… This will be a good battle.'_

"Focus Punch!" Satoshi commanded. Aipom uses her tail to jump up. The hand on her tail glows white. Then, she launches herself at Glameow.

Nozomi calmly commanded, "Grab it!" Glameow uses its curly tail to grab onto Aipom's tail, making it lose focus. The hand turns back to normal. Aipom was surprised. Satoshi loses points.

"Good, Glameow," Nozomi complimented. "Now hurl Aipom out!" Glameow swirls its body and throws Aipom with its tail. Aipom shut its eyes firmly, ready for the impact.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Satoshi shouted. Aipom's eyes widened. She turned back to Glameow, her tail glowing white. She swings her tail around, sending an array of stars at Glameow. Glameow is attacked severely. Nozomi loses points.

"Glameow, Fury Swipes!" Glameow's claws glow white. It charges at Aipom.

"Double Team!" Aipom glowed white. She makes identical copies of herself, startling Glameow. Then, Aipom gets behind Glameow. Aipom uses Swift again.

"Jump up and use Fury Swipes!" Glameow turns its body to Aipom's direction, then launches itself up and uses Fury Swipes at the stars. The stars are sent back at Aipom. Satoshi loses points because of that.

Satoshi commanded Aipom to use Focus Punch, while Nozomi commanded Glameow to use Iron Tail. The two attacks collided with each other. **(A/N: That's what I would call a "Duel of the Tails".)**

Glameow made a sudden move. It straightened its tail. Aipom was hit by the tail. Its body hits the ground.

With thirty seconds left, Satoshi persists for another Focus Punch. Glameow charges at Aipom with a Shadow Claw. A larger claw of dark-colored energy is formed around Glameow's paw. It launches itself at Aipom.

Though Hikari thinks Shadow Claw won't affect Aipom because it's a Ghost-type move, Takeshi thinks otherwise.

The two "hands" collide with each other. Though Focus Punch wins, it gives Glameow enough time to dodge! Glameow attacks Aipom with an Iron Tail!

There are ten seconds left. Satoshi, again, commands Aipom to use a Focus Punch, but it is stronger than usual! Aipom charges at Glameow, who is shocked and stopped in its tracks.

"Time up!" Momoan shouted. Aipom's Focus Punch stops in front of Glameow's face. "The contestant that is able advance to the next round is… Nozomi!"

Nozomi was still shocked. But after waking to her senses, she hears the cheering from the audience. She and Glameow bow to the audience.

The judges gave both of them excellent comments.

Masami, who was sitting near the top of the stands, was excited. "Oh, I can't WAIT to battle!" She clapped her hands together.

------

The contest battles proceed as usual. Hikari, Musashi and Masami all advance to the semi-finals. The semi-finals consist of Hikari VS Nozomi, and Masami VS Musashi.

After two thrilling battles, Nozomi and Masami were declared the winners of the semi-finals, and they advanced to final round.

"It's the final round!" Momoan announces. "Let's see… The east side is Nozomi, and the west side is Masami! Start!"

The timer starts counting down with a ding.

"Glameow, ready go!" Nozomi shouted. She threw out the Poke ball. Glameow, again, emerges from the ball with party confetti. It lands on the ground gracefully, and does its battle pose.

"Pika-chan, it's show time!" Masami throws up Pika-chan's Pokeball in a stylish way. Pika-chan emerges from the ball with a few rows of stars. It uses its tail as a spring, and lands on the ground with both feet after doing a few back flips.

"Pika-chan, use Quick Attack!" Pika-chan charges at Glameow with a fast speed. A white trail creates behind Pika-chan.

"Shadow Claw!" Nozomi commands. Glameow's hand is surrounded by a dark claw. It lunges at Pika-chan.

Just before the two Pokemon collide, Masami shouts, "Jump and use Iron Tail!" Pika-chan jumps up and its tail glows white.

Nozomi sees this and commands Glameow to jump back and use Fury Swipes at Pika-chan. Glameow uses its tail to jump back, then repeatedly scratches Pika-chan with its sharp claws. Masami loses some points.

"Now, Pika-chan, use Zap Cannon!" After Pika-chan landed on the ground, an electrical field is charged up between its ears. Pika-chan launches it at Glameow. The ball hits! Glameow is thrust backwards, paralyzed for a bit. Nozomi loses a quarter of her points.

"Glameow!" Nozomi shouted in concern. After Glameow's paralysis is over, she shouts, "Shadow Claw!"

Even though Pika-chan tried to dodge the attack, it was no use. Pika-chan was hit square in the stomach. Masami lost some more points.

Masami clenched her fists. She had to win this ribbon, no matter what. "Pika-chan, use Volt Tackle!" Pika-chan ran towards Glameow, while engulfed in electricity. Glameow was commanded to use Shadow Claw. It lashed its tail and jumped towards Pika-chan, ready to land its strike.

Masami smirked. "Now continue running and use Double Team!" Pika-chan, still using Quick Attack, created identical copies of itself. This confused Glameow, who turned its head around to look for the real Pika-chan. Nozomi lost some points.

"Now use ThunderPunch!" Masami yelled. Pika-chan and its copies all launch themselves at Glameow. Their hands glow yellow and sparks of electricity surround the hands. They all punch Glameow, who screams in pain. Nozomi loses a lot of points.

"Glameow!" Nozomi shrieks. There is thirty seconds left, and Masami is in the upper hand. Seeing that Glameow is fine, she yells, "Secret Power!" Glameow's body lights up. It charges at Pika-chan, who couldn't dodge. Pika-chan is hurled back. It is severely paralyzed. Masami loses some points.

Nozomi takes the chance to command Glameow to use Fury Swipes. Each scratch lowers Masami's points bit by bit. Its speed is too fast, Pika-chan did not dodge, but staying unmoving. In the last ten seconds, Nozomi commanded Pika-chan to use Shadow Claw, which slashed onto Pika-chan's stomach. Pika-chan yelled in pain. Masami lost a big amount of points.

"Time's up!" Momoan shouted. "The winner of this battle is… Nozomi!"

Nozomi, having heard of her win, happily bowed to the crowd with her Glameow. Masami walked up to the saddened Pika-chan.

"Pika-chan, you've done well," Masami smiled at Pika-chan, rubbing its back for support. "Well done. I couldn't have gone to the finals without your help." Pika-chan jumped into its trainer's arms.

------

After saying goodbye to Nozomi and the three travelling buddies, Masami walked into a Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon. She sat onto one of the benches after letting Nurse Joy take care of Pika-chan.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, she finally lost her composure. Tears flowed out her eyes like a waterfall. She really wanted to win, and didn't like the feeling of losing to Nozomi. She clenched her fists and cried heavily.

"You are DEFINITELY not happy," a voice said. Masami looked up. It was-!

**------**

**I let you off at a cliffhanger.**

**Yeah! I'm finally done with the battle round! I thought I couldn't do the finals and have Nozomi win, but I succeeded!**

**Tomorrow is school. Gah, the next chapter would take 2-3 days. Wait for it!**

**Hm, I don't see Shinji anywhere. Maybe he's training for his gym battle in the next chapter. I shouldn't bother him.**

**Okay, bye-bee! Be sure to R & R! I'll update as soon as I can, but it may take ages. Sorry! BYE-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**


End file.
